Talk:Kogre
EVERYone hates you... ^^ Why shouldn't they? You're a MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow diss of the year (y) - Alex Everyone hates you fire. And ya damn boyfriend too.~Alex Everyone hates me? That's not true. Many people hate Bil, but NOT everyone. He isn't that bad. '- . - . _ . ''~F!regirl.' He's the worst. And yes, nearlly everyone hates him and u. ~Alex ....TOLD you Firegirl that you were famous..But I never said for a good reason ^^ -Goldine- You hate me too......? ~F!regirl. Are you surprise? I don't hate Firegirl. Can't we all just get along and not be assholes? It would be nice... ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 10:03, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Maybe u don't know that situation? Bil started war and now fire is helping him, so we're not assholes, they are. Thank u for ya attention. ~Alex Bil didn't start the war!! Sacha started getting on my nerves (made me angry), so I stopped been friends with her. Then, she started the war!!!! Bil is NOT responsible for this!!!! ~F!regirl ...... - sacha Yes, Sacha, this is YOUR fault! If you weren't mean to me then things would have been different! ~F!regirl not mine not anyones ot even santa claus lol It IS your fault, Sacha! You joined Koger and made fun of me!!! And Bil! And my other friends! ~F!regirl. oh please...it was bil who fucked up everything so Don't lie, Sacha. It's not sacha's fault bitch so shut up -,- ~Alex I will NEVER shut up. NEVERRRRRRRRRR. EVERRRR. '>. >''' ~F!re. >:) Psycho ill slut (y) I'm not a psycho -.- ' lool u didn't denied that u r slut xdddd I did. ._____. I am CLEARLY not a slut. Idi0t. >. > ~F!regirl. lol Shut up... e.e Goldine's right. This fight is getting immature and it needs to stop. ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 00:35, November 30, 2013 (UTC) oi look this fight is getting old now an boring i dont wanna fight u dont wanna fight call it quits but i really still do hate bil ^^ Pffff ~Alex shh alex xd - sacha okay eh ._. ~Alex You're seriously on the side of someone who teased a now-deceased person with cancer? Fire is right, Kogre is trouble along with Sacha who also teases me for absolutely no reason. Maybe she's right but that doesn't change anything. Sacha is one of my best friends and i won't change that. Well, that what kogre did is kinda cruel but it's not my case,and i'm on their side only because of bil. I just hate him and he's more cruel and racist than anyone i know. ~Alex Shut up... Bil isn't racist OR cruel.... ~F!regurl. No, you shut up. I tried to be nice to you but how i see you can't. He is racist, he hates muslims and he told me that when we were friends (ew) and he IS cruel 'cause he wishes dead to people. You shouldn't wish dead to ANYONE even worst enemy. ~Alex >. > i'm trying my BEST to be nice, but you should at least stop saying things about him .-. ~F!regurl. Well, it's not going u very well, and sorry but i won't never stop he's my worst enemy even irl >.> ---- 'What Kogre did was kinda cruel'? You call that KINDA CRUEL?! THAT PERSON HAD CANCER AND YET ALL KOGRE WOULD DO WAS CALL THAT PERSON A CANCERHEAD. That is not KINDA CRUEL. This is why I'm disgusted with this wiki. No one has no respect for anyone, no logic, and extreme density... TO the point where even cancer would be teased. Just disgusting! Faith in humanity = Lost. Now stop this endless fighting before it only gets worse. It's doing no good for anyone at all. ~Aquila I call it kinda cruel 'cause i have no idea what he did, only that he had fight with ill guy. It's not even my bussines so i'm not intruding. ~Alex '>. > you should have realised, like, 3/4 monthes ago how bad Koger is. .________. ~F!regurl. Pff who says i didn't? He's just boyfriend of my best friend >.> ~Alex What the heck is going in here =.= -afw Wow cant tell what kind of drama im reading O.O? ITS 2014 NOW Y^ALL STILL THE SAME.